Ahkmou
Ahkmou was a treacherous Po-Matoran who had formed an alliance with Makuta Teridax. He used to sell infected comet balls to infect the Matoran with a strange disease. When Teridax took control of the universe, he made Ahkmou the 'Turaga' of Metru Nui History Metru-Nui Ahkmou lived and worked on the Po-Metru region of Metru Nui. He, like many other Po-Matoran, worked as a Carver. He was skilled at it, but he had not mastered the technique like Onewa, and that made him jealous of the latter. He was selfish, only thinking of himself, and always made bad jokes of others. Ahkmou was one of the six Matoran who knew the location of a Great Disk. However, this came to the knowledge of the Dark Hunters and Ahkmou was threatened by Nidhiki and Krekka to betray the Toa and give them the Disks. Taunted by Nhidiki, who used the rivality between Ahkmou and Onewa to convince him, he decided to betray the Toa and set traps for the other Matoran that knew the locations of the Great Disks. The Dark Hunter said that Ahkmou would recieve a generous payment and that he and Krekka would stop disturbing him. Ahkmou then sent various messages to the other five Matoran, each signed with a different Matoran's name, which would lead them into traps. In order to avoid raising suspicions, Ahkmour signed the letter that he sent to Vhisola with his own name and hid on top of a giant sculpture in the Po-Metru sculpture fields. However, he was not in any danger as he usually climbed sculptures for fun. When Toa Onewa found him the Toa grew suspicous of Ahkmou as he also knew what an experienced climber Ahkmou was. Ahkmou tried to escape to the Chute Station 445, where Nhidiki had left a message for him, but Onewa caught up with Ahmkou before he escaped. Onewa then spotted a number of Vahki Zadakh while Ahkmou looked into the shadows he saw Nhidiki. The Toa then suspected that Ahkmou was not revealing all that he should have and the Matoran had no choice but to follow him. After the Toa Metru and the missing Matoran regrouped at the Great Temple, the Toa discussed the likeliness of one of the Matoran being a traitos and eventually decided that Ahkmou was connected to the disappearances of all the other Matoran and that he had betrayed them all. Later, during their search for the Great Disk of Ta-Metru near the Fire Pits, Ahkmou and Nuhrii attempted to escape again, only to be caught by Vakama and Onewa. When the six Matoran murged to form the Matoran-Nui, Ahkmou was scared while the others were excited and shocked. When the six Matoran broke contact Ahkmou fled. Ahkmou was later captured by Vahki and put into a Matoran Sphere. However, his canster was knocked off of the Toa Metru's transport and sunk to the bottom of the ocean. Makuta Teridax later saved him. However, due to the fact that Ahkmou was in a Matoran Sphere for so long, his size and strength was decreased. He also lost all of his memories, which allowed Teridax to fill his head with lies about the Toa Metru and other Toa, depicting them to be evil and corrupted Ahkmou. He was later sent to Mata Nui to act as Teridax's agent. Mata Nui Settling In Ahkmou was returned in secret to the other Matoran with Teridax. Not much is known about his life on Mata Nui only that he worked as a trader in a time before the Toa came to Mata-Nui. In the first years of The Dark Time he worked with all of the other Po-Matoran on creating the village of Po-Koro. The village leader would be Turaga Onewa former Toa Metru of Stone. They made the village out of dismantled Airships. "Lucky Ghekula" Ahkmou quickly started up s scheme called "Luckly Ghekula", which involved selling Ghekula to other Matoran and claiming it would bring good luck. When it did not and many Po-Matoran complained about the loss of their Widgets, Turaga Onewa decided to put a stop to the scheme. Infected Kohlii balls Shortly after the Toa Mata arrived, Ahkmou sold Kohlii balls, only Teridax ordered him to infect them. Matoran who bought them were also injected with Teridax's 'influence'. This caused an illness that spread to everyone who bought the Kolhii balls that he sold. This ended when Toa Pohatu located the source of the infected Kohlii balls, which were being protected by Nui-Rama, and destroyed it. Ahkmou did not try anything else after the public realised he was responsible. Teridax's control over him was most likely broken. Return to Metru-Nui After the island's entire Matoran population gathred to witness the fall of Teridax, Ahkmou returned to Metru-Nui with the other Matoran. When Teridax took over the body of Mata Nui, Ahkmou was named 'Turaga' of Metru-Nui, allowing him to rule the island. Journey's End During Teridax's fight with Mata Nui on Bara Magna, the blows that Teridax recieved created various earthquakes, and these caused the majority of the Matoran Universe population to be evacuated in shleters. Thanks to this, he survived the impact with Bota Magna. As Teridax was killed by the impact, the Matoran Universe had three days before it ceased functioning, turning it into a world with no light, heat or air, and Ahkmou had to join the mass exodus to escape to the reformed Spherus Magna. He is currenlty residing there. It's known that Ahkmou will likely live in a village with Agori who do not know him, in order to avoid Matoran Universe inhabitants. Powers and Weapons *Being a Po-Matoran, Ahkmou would have controlled the Element of Stone. However, being a Matoran, Ahkmou did not have this ability yet. *On Metru-Nui, Ahkmou carried a Kanoka Disk launcher and usually used a Level 3 Regeneration Kanoka with a code of 373. He mostly used this to repair mistakes made in carvings. *Ahkmou always wore a Kanohi Rau on both Mata Nui and Metru Nui. Personality Ahkmou could be described as sly or devious. He thought extremely highly of himself and was able to avoid being caught easily. Set information *Ahkmou was released in 2004 with a set number of 8610 and contained 27 pieces. *Although Ahkmou had three forms in the story, Ahkmou was only released in one of them. Category:Matoran Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:2004 Category:2009 Category:Po-Matoran Category:Stone Category:Matoran Universe Category:Po-Metru Category:2004 Sets Category:2001 Category:2003